The game of golf has become increasingly popular as a recreational sport today. However, golf is a difficult and often somewhat frustrating game. As a part of the game, most golfers typically tend to break tees while teeing off, which is at the beginning of every hole while playing either nine or eighteen holes of golf.
Many golfers typically like to keep extra golf tees, et cetera, on their person so they will have a golf tee within easy reach when needed instead of having to dig through their golf bag every time a golf tee, et cetera, is needed. Typically, the simplest place for golfers to keep extra tees, et cetera, is in their pants pocket.
The problem with carrying such accessories in one""s pockets with tees, et cetera, is not very comfortable, as loading such accessories into pockets generally makes loose clothing tighter and tight clothing even tighter and somewhat restrictive and bulky. The accessories also can shift as the user moves, which can disrupt the swinging motion of the golfer, disrupting his/her shot. Further, with the golfer constantly needing to reach into the pockets of his or her pants to pull out a new tee, et cetera, and the golfer""s pants tend to be dirtied by dirty hands. It is also not easy to remove such items from pockets while wearing a glove on one hand. Further, while tees, et cetera, are not especially sharp, such accessories are pointed and can injure the fingers, hand, et cetera, of the golfer as the golfer reaches into a pocket and can also poke or jab the legs of the golfer while in the golfer""s pockets. Also, today""s world of marketing has brought out colored tees, which when carried in one""s pockets, may stain one""s garments from dyes used.
Accordingly, a need exists for a golf tee, et cetera, holder that is mountable to belt or pocket or golf bag and cart of users, to expedite the game and save time searching for accessories. This invention, in turn, enables tees, et cetera, to be readily and quickly accessible to the golfer at all times.
A variety of devices have been developed to overcome these shortcomings. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,538, Covington describes a golf tee holder that enables carrying of tees for easy dispensing.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,538; 4,889,260; 1,739,780; and 2,747,768.
While these devices fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new golf tee holder and dispenser. The inventive device of Covington serves a genuine purpose, but does not enable golfer to have access to tees on side without noise and movement constriction. Zeller""s invention needs another cartridge to be purchased for access to more tees. Also on Zeller""s invention, the cost of manufacturing would prohibit the meeting of a market demand. Buhrke""s invention has stationary springs and dispensing through the bottom which could cause accidental loss of tees.
In these respects, the tee holder and dispenser accordingly to the present inventions, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and design of the prior art, and in so doing, provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and dispensing of golf tees, to be worn by user or can be attached to golf bag or golf cart.
The present invention relates to a tee holder and dispenser that may be carried on the user""s belt or golf bag or golf cart in ready position. The tee holder and dispenser consists of rectangular formed plastic or wood, being of general size of a personal pager. The tee holder and dispenser has dual spring members held in place from formed front and pack panels to continually urge a pusher plate upward toward an aperture, with a snub which, in turn, enables teeter dispensement from user""s command of downward pressure on small end of tee at the top of the tee holder. The holder and dispenser is designed to hold a plurality of golf tees in a vertical stack of tees, lying one on another horizontally, with successive tees alternating the orientation of their heads and their points. Tees are loaded from aperture at top with downward pressure against the spring pressure within the tee holder and dispenser. A molded member of tee holder and dispenser allows attachment to user""s waist or pocket, and to user""s golf bag or cart.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tee holder and dispenser for easy access and dispensing of golf tees.
It is yet further an object of the present invention to provide a golf tee holder and dispenser that provides a space for advertising indicia.
An object of the invention is to provide a compact and convenient dispenser for golf tees.
A further object is to provide a way to attach the tee holder and dispenser to a golf bag and golf cart, as well as to the user""s waist or pocket.
An object of this invention is to provide a holder and dispenser for golf tees that prohibits accidental loss of tees.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide a golf tee holder and dispenser that is sturdy, durable, compact, light-weight, simple to use, safe, attractive and reliable in operation, yet is inexpensive and easy to manufacture, install, and maintain.